Steve's' Revenge
by Itako Shiann
Summary: Steve is alive ! and he is mad ! he's captured john on his team and plans his revenge. --- this is just a one-shot or taster in my on-coming story. tell me what you think.


**A/N – I do not own SG-A, but the character 'Selene' is mine. **

***** no real reason as to why I wrote this, I thought Steve the Wraith had a way too short of a TV – span so I've brought him back to life !!! And boy is he mad … **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Do forgive the rough treatment, Major Sheppard" The Wraith commander sneered while John shook off the stun gun effects.

After constant blinking John's vision finally cleared, revealing the Wraith's figure, hidden in the shadows of the organic compounded room, no doubt on board a hive ship. John's first thought was to reach for his guns, only to find them gone along with him-self bound to one of the ships' fleshy plant like chairs, with veins or vines wrapped around his wrists, securing him to the arms of the chair, along with his upper arms, over his chest and around his ankles.

"A bit extreme, don't you think?" John asked while testing the bonds, which instantly grew tighter around him.

The spine chilling chuckle of the commander echoed out slightly as he began to move, walking behind John and even more out of sight.

"Come now Major Sheppard, I know better than that" the commander sneered, allowing his cold, long nailed hands to rest upon John's shoulders. But John remained silent.

This Wraith knew him… couldn't have been Todd; he had to reason to kidnap John or his team.

Suddenly the Wraith's grip tightened on his shoulders to a point where is just became painful.

"Oh… don't tell me you've forgotten me, Major Sheppard" the Wraith mocked in a fake hurt like voice, but with a hiss on the end that gave away his distain

The chair than spun around facing the snarling Wraith.

"After all those weeks of captivity! Endless starvation! And finally experimental testing that killed me!" he roared in John's face.

Steve…was alive?

Steve grinned at John's surprised expression.

Drawing away Steve recomposed him-self, cool and collected before facing John again.

"Luckily, upon my 'funeral journey' to some wasteland where I was no doubted to be dumped" -- he glared in disgust at John -- "the ship was taken by a fellow hive ship and one of my 'brothers' granted me the gift of life and well... here I am" he said, posing slightly in display.

"Where's the rest of my team?" John finally spoke.

Certain delight came upon Steve's face in the form of a wide, full toothed grin.

"the brute known as Ronon is having his runner chip re-implanted while the one known as Rodney is being put to good use in our lab when he out lives his usefulness who knows, maybe he'll join the others. We're still deciding between feeding upon them in front of you or turning them into Wraith worshippers, yet again, in front of you. Both are very good choices" he grinned. he then added -

"The two females would serve us greatly" Steve just said that to eat away at Sheppard.

He didn't fully understand the concept behind those words but human males always seemed more protective over the females and young

John pulled strongly against his restraints, "You leave my team out of this!" his bellowed defiantly

But Steve was quick to snarl "they're as guilty as you, Sheppard! They deserve to suffer as well!"

John kept pulling harder on his bonds while he continued to protest. "Not all of them! Yes, I may deserve this but not my team...well maybe Ronon, he hates Wraith, but he has a good reason!"

Steve merely rolled his yellow slit eyes, unmoved.

"Rodney and Carson tried to make the serum to help both human and Wraith ! And they tried to keep you alive when it went bad!"

"For more experimentation!" Steve countered angrily

"Teyla and Selene protested about your rights, tried to stop the testing ever happening, at least let them go free!"

However Steve had already turned to the door to leave

"No deals this time Sheppard…" with that, he was gone, leaving John shouting after him.

Steve felt somewhat pleased with him-self; he stalked the halls of his hive ship, deep in thought as to what would become of Sheppard and his team. It was true that the two females had been 'kind' to him, he secretly admired the fighting spirit of the younger one, deemed 'Selene'. But under Wraith treatment it would soon break, like others before her and like others to follow after her. _**This would be 'Steve's' revenge.**_


End file.
